


Stuck In Oz

by trenchfry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Lorax (2012), The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: I cried while writing this, Nyotalia, it's cringy on purpose, please don't attack me, this is the weirdest things i've ever written and believe me i've written things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchfry/pseuds/trenchfry
Summary: A Liechtensteiner boy named Alex finds himself in Oz and goes on an adventure hoping to return home to his big sister. However, he screws up. A lot. You'll have to read it to understand.
Comments: 2





	Stuck In Oz

Alex was tired of living in such a small country. He often found himself dreaming of a bigger life in another city... or even another world. He would wander around his hometown and wish it was more exciting. All he had was his big sister Adelheid and a small house near a meadow. The meadow was the closest thing he could find to the place he wanted to be.

One day, he spotted something in the distance while reading a book against a tree. It was unfamiliar to him, but it definitely looked dangerous.

He ran into his house as quickly as his legs could carry him. "Sis, there's something coming our way!" he shouted.

Adelheid looked outside to see the strange weather. It was getting very windy. She quickly began to lead Alex down the stairs to the basement where they would be safe. "It's a tornado," she explained as calmly as she could.

"What?!" Alex exclaimed. "But there's never been a tornado in Liechtenstein!!"

As they reached the safest part of the house, Alex suddenly remembered that his cats were still upstairs.

"I need to get Jaeger and Rhine down here too," he said.

Adelheid tried to grab his arm to stop him. "No, it's not safe," she warned.

Alex managed to pull away out of pure determination to save his fur babies. "I'm sorry," he breathed before racing upstairs. He called the names of his cats, desperate to find them, but they were hiding as they sensed the danger.

The wind was beginning to lift the house off the ground. Alex started to run back to the staircase, but he tripped. For a while, he was thrown around as his house tumbled around in the tornado, somehow completely intact (if Dorothy's house can do that, so can his). Eventually he hit his head way too hard on the ceiling and blacked out.

\---

Alex's eyes slowly opened. He found himself on the floor of the living room. All the furniture and everything in the house was scattered everywhere, but thankfully none of it hit him.

Immediately after he became aware of what happened, he ran to where the staircase was supposed to be. A patch of grass replaced the basement. Horrified, he ran outside to check where he ended up with his head still throbbing and his whole body in pain from being knocked around.

"Heidi?!" he called as he tore the door open. His eyes widened when he saw a beautiful little town. The houses were tiny, but the roads were yellow like gold. Everything somehow looked... more magical. Even more so when doors to the houses opened and a crowd gathered around him. Everyone was so small, even shorter than him. And he was short. Alex remembered the book he had been reading before the tornado came. "Are you hobbits?" he asked bluntly.

"No, we are munchkins. Hobbits are our enemies," a woman replied.

"What is this place?"

A short man stepped up. "Young man, you're in Munchkinland and... it looks like your house crushed someone."

Alex looked back at his house. Out of the side, someone's legs were poking out with shiny red high heels on the feet. He gasped. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I had no control over this."

"Those are the shoes of the wicked witch of the east!" the same woman from before said, pointing. "You killed the witch!!"

"He killed the wicked witch of the east!" everyone exclaimed as if it was rehearsed beforehand. Suddenly, a celebration began with a still confused boy in the center of it.

Someone grabbed his wrist. "Say, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Alex..."

"Our hero's name is Alex!"

Even more confusion ensued as a song began to play out of nowhere. Alex felt that it would be rude to interrupt, so he just let the munchkins sing. The munchkin who was still holding his wrist began to lead him toward the yellow brick road. He was given a bunch of flowers and this HUGE lollipop. It all went by pretty quickly, and Alex was too dazed and still in too much pain to truly comprehend it.

Then a beautiful fairy-like creature who was normal-sized appeared. She made a speech that also went past Alex's head, All he knew was her name was Glinda and that she was a witch as well, but apparently she was a good one.

"You're not from here, are you?" Glinda leaned forward so that she could get a closer look at him.

"No... I'm from Liechtenstein."

"The wizard of Oz can surely find a way to take you home!" Glinda clapped her hands with glee. "All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road!"

"Follow the yellow brick road!!" the munchkins echoed before launching into another song. There was some nice choreography which led to him standing on the road, facing the road ahead. It seemed to go for hours over the rolling hills that seemed so familiar to him. They reminded him of the mountains.

Glinda walked over to his house where the dead witch was. Alex cringed as she pried off the witch's red shoes and casually walked back, holding the shoes in front of her. "Put these on and don't ever take them off. They will protect you from the wicked witch of the west."

"There's another one?!" Alex grew more exasperated as the scene got more ridiculous. "I don't know if I can do this. Are you sure those shoes will even fit me?"

"One size fits all!" Glinda said with a smile. In the end, Alex took the shoes. He had never worn high heels before. His already bruised feet hurt even worse, but at least they fit.

As he began to travel down the yellow brick road, he thought about how this felt like Alice in Wonderland but Americanized to get money from an already popular idea. Why couldn't he get sucked into a Tolkein series instead? At least there would be pretty descriptions of magical foreign lands and such, but nooo, the author was too lazy for that.

"Fr*ck this," he said to himself after a while, taking off his shoes and throwing them to the side of the road along with the flowers and the lollipop that he knew he would never get to eating. "I don't care about some witch. I already killed one, I'll kill another if I have to."

Days passed. Alex took food from the fields around him, grinning as his heists made him momentarily feel like he was a poor mischevious hobbit in the Shire. In the evening, he would cook what he found by making a fire the way Adelheid taught him to. His bruises began to fade and he sort of wished that he still had those shoes in case he needed them. In hindsight, throwing them away wasn't the best idea.

As he walked, he found himself humming the melody to Country Roads. Because that was basically where he was. On country roads, hoping to be taken home. It's pure gold, I tell you. All puns intended.

After a short argument with a talking scarecrow (in which Alex simply walked away knowing that the brainless scarecrow couldn't follow him), hearing strange noises and seeing a tin statue in the middle of nowhere, and scaring away a lion in the forest by falling backward, he finally, FINALLY found the Emerald City in the distance.

"Time to find this wizard they told me about," he muttered, stepping into the poppy field.

Now this is the part where the witch would cast a spell on the poppies and make him fall asleep, but since he didn't have the shoes anymore, he was safe and the witch of the west was happy after finding her sister's shoes in the road.

Alex knocked on the door of what he could only assume was the wizard's home. The brick road led straight to this place. Even though Glinda was suspiciously sweet, she probably wouldn't lie about it.

He was prompty told that the wizard never sees anyone by the man at the door. "That's ridiculous," he replied. "I was sent all the way over here with the promise that this wizard could send me home."

"Well, that's too bad." With that, the man slammed the door shut.

"I BET HE'S A PHONY!" Alex shouted. Normally he would be more polite and stuff, but... he just couldn't believe that he went all this way. He never even found his cats. He felt that he had a right to be rude at this point, though he regretted saying that. It was... too rude.

That night, Alex slept sitting on a bench. It was actually pretty nice. At this point, he was used to sleeping in hard places, i.e. the yellow brick road. The city really was beautiful. Almost magical. The people around him were dressed in sophisticated clothing, mainly in green to fit the theme. It was so different from his home. He liked it.

He woke up to see a really tall man standing over him. He was wearing green like everyone else, but something about him was somehow more elegant. "Ah, sorry!" the tall man exclaimed. "You must be homeless. Would you like a Thneed? Our latest releases come in green."

Alex felt something like a scarf being wrapped around his neck. It felt like a warm hug. His fingers felt through the soft material. So comfy...

"My name is Ted Wiggins. Yours?" Ted sat next to the half awake boy he found on the street.

"Alex Beduz." Alex finally spoke, his voice sounding younger than he appeared. "I'm not from Oz. Liechtenstein is my home country. I tried to get home by asking the wizard for help, but he won't even see me."

Ted removed his sunglasses and waved to a random person who happened to be passing by. "Well, that's unfortunate. I was kicked out of Thneedville for apparently abusing nature which I so did not do. I know how you feel, young man. While I may not be able to help you, you are welcome. To join me. In a great adventure."

Another one? Alex always thought that he wanted adventure, but never mind. "No thanks," he said. "I'm done with adventures."

"What if... it was a financial adventure?"

So that was how Alex began working in a Thneed factory. Out of curiosity, he began research on how Thneeds were made and was horrified to find out that truffula trees were being chopped and never replanted. He reported this problem to the CEO who happened to be Ted Wiggins.

"There's a poppy field just outside of Emerald City," said Alex when Ted inquired where he planned on planting the truffula trees. "I think it would be more useful to have trees instead of poppies growing there."

Alex prospered in Oz. There was no need for a wizard. The only wizard was Ted Wiggins who gave him a job. He eventually married a girl named Dorothy, who found herself in a very similar situation to his, and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the cats were in the basement the whole time. No cats were harmed in the making of this fic, but what was left of my dignity is demolished. I hope you hated it and cried reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
